


A Better Year

by Lady_of_Winterhell



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Josh/Donna minor but definitely there, Mentions of past sexual assault, New Year’s Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Winterhell/pseuds/Lady_of_Winterhell
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve, and the Senior Staffers have a gala to attend!





	A Better Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be all fluff—but it turned into fluff with plot that could maybe later turn into some other things. Anyway, love CJ/Toby and Josh/Donna, so those kids appear here too! Told from the POV of CJ & Toby. Mentions of past sexual assault.

Toby liked New Year’s Eve. It was usually a fun time of year for him because it was the one holiday no one hassled him about where he was or why he was alone. He could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted. Traditionally, it was low pressure for him. However, tonight was New Year’s Eve of a general election year, meaning someone believed it be an excellent time for a party fundraiser. As Senior Staff, he had to attend to do the song and dance, literally, for the donors.

Toby both loved and hated these things. He hated the pomp and circumstance that went along with these compulsory black tie affairs. Suddenly, it was like the Who’s Who of DC in one place—and it plagued him to no end. No, he didn’t care what some random politician was doing in his private life or who he was doing it with. He hated small talk! More importantly, he hated feeling like a zoo animal trotted out in an overly expensive, tailored tuxedo and uncomfortable shoes that his government salary didn’t really cover. No, none of this was good.

Toby stood toward the periphery of the room and continued to ruminate over his general displeasure at being here tonight. Quite literally, he’d rather be anywhere else on the planet than with these political movers and shakers. Toby had long since learned that he didn’t exactly have much in common with people who could afford to pay $5,000 a plate for a one night event. For him, these connections were necessary for his career, but he found himself a long way from home. 

Suddenly, he could smell the one thing, the constant, that he always liked about these things. The smell of flowers mixed with just a hit of vanilla and cinnamon made him perk up, and until the end of time, he would recognize it whenever it was in his proximity. Then, he noticed a glass of scotch in a slender, outstretched hand adorned in a shiny yellow gold bracelet adorned with rubies.

“Hey, Toby. Thought you might like some company!” Her soft voice, softer than what she was accustomed to speaking most days now, prompted Toby turn to face her. The blood drained from his face when he saw her. She looks stunning. I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is.

In front of Toby stood CJ. She had on a red, long, flowing,off-shoulder gown. Red is definitely her color. Toby did take notice on her gold glittery heels that put her almost a good foot taller than him. Though, he never much cared about how tall CJ is. He knew that at any height, Claudia Jean Cregg was a goddess that would tower over most mere mortals. It was her spirit, her presence. Though if I were a lesser man, there would be a joke about not being in Kansas anymore here.

CJ smiled shyly. “Cat got your tongue there, Tobs?”

Toby reached for the glass of scotch she offered him. “No, I was just thinking of how gorgeous you are.” Though it was a little hard to tell in this light, Toby would swear that he saw CJ blush at his comment.

“Thanks. I aim to please.” CJ was very good at compartmentalizing frivolous comments that men often made in the attempt to gain her favor for one reason or another. Except Toby. Toby is never frivolous. He never wastes a word. For a man who is supposedly cold, he can be pretty damn sentimental and on the nose.

“How long have you been here?” He asked her while sipping his scotch.

“Oh, for a little while now. I made some polite conversation with a few guys earlier.” She let out a soft chuckle.

“What?”

“Well, let’s just say I wasn’t interested in being the Press Secretary either of them bagged.” Toby raised his eyebrows at that statement.

“That forward, huh?” 

“Oh please, Toby! Most men at these things are especially forward when talking to women who they think are here to charm and entertain them.”

Toby mulled that over for a moment before speaking again. “Were either of them improper toward you? It’s been a while since I was in a good kerfuffle, but even in this tux, I’d defend your honor, CJ.”

CJ let out a full blown chuckle at that sentiment. Now, Toby grinned from ear to ear. His attempt at making CJ laugh was successful. Anything to hear the beautiful laugh that sounds like a prayer.

“Well, what do you say we grab our seats and settle in for the long haul?” Toby could see CJ swishing her wine glass around. “We’re probably going to need more of these to get through the evening anyway.”

Toby offered CJ his arm, which she accepted. Even with their height difference, they looked like quite a natural pair. Toby led them to their table, where they met with Leo, Josh, Donna, and Sam. Upon seeing Donna, Toby chuckled inwardly a bit, which CJ must have sensed because she tugged on his arm a little more tightly. Of course, Josh brought Donna as his plus one. Later, he’ll say it’s because he would never deny his invaluable assistant an opportunity to meet and mingle in DC. In all honesty, they all knew that Josh wanted to spend his New Year’s Eve with Donna. There’s no one else he’d rather spend this day with than Donna. I wouldn’t be surprised if they kissed at the toll of night—as “friends” of course. I just have to laugh at Josh for his aloofness on this one!

He led CJ to her chair, pulling it out for her and adjusting it before taking the seat to her right. They enjoyed their high dollar dinner with the other Senior Staffers. They all agreed not to discuss anything even remotely White House related during this dinner. Of course, polls and other issues weighed heavily on their minds, but it was nice every now and again to pretend like they’re normal people living average lives—not lives consumed by matters of national security and politics 24/7.

After dinner and the President’s brief address, the dancing began. Toby could hear Donna goading Josh into dancing as Sam and Leo were immersed in a deep conversation about boating. Toby and CJ shared a bemused expression when Donna finally convinced Josh to get up and dance. Toby wished he had a camera to film Josh making a fool of himself with his two left feet, but they looked so happy out there giving it their best. Joshua Lyman, you are lost fool, my friend.

CJ was also enjoying the dancing—at least watching it. She knew the invitations to dance were coming once more self-conscious men had enough to drink to work up the courage to ask. However, she was quite enjoying her conversation with Toby about theater. Unbeknownst to their friends, as was much of their relationship, they both shared a passion for theater. Toby swore that when this was all said and done, he was taking her to her first Broadway show available. I am so holding him to that! Can’t wait to get the Toby Ziegler NYC and theater experience!

Toby loved discussing theater with CJ. She was one of the few people who had the same passion and fervor for good theater the way he did. Actually, he missed the occasional phone call over the years where they would talk about one production or another. A huge drawback of working for the President of the United States was not having a whole lot of free time on your hands, even if it was to keep up with your best friend who worked a few doors down. I hope she remembers that I want to take her to New York when we’re done here. Maybe she’ll like that.

Soon, a man appeared at the table, politely asking CJ to dance with him. Of course, he was interrupting their rather intense-but-not-White-House-intense conversation on the latest modern interpretation of Arthur Miller. However, neither was accustomed to saying no to donors. After all, their job tonight was to make a bit of small talk. CJ accepted the man’s offer, and Toby saw her disappear onto the dance floor. 

 

After CJ disappeared, Toby excused himself to the bar, where not so coincidentally, he had an incredible view of the dance floor. I could spot that magnificent lady in red anywhere! When the song changed, Toby ordered another drink as CJ took another partner. Toby also noticed Josh and Donna were still dancing around the floor. Like two lovestruck fools who don’t even realize it. But who’s really better off here? 

Another song change, and another partner. And then another. About four or five partners in, Toby could see CJ tense up a bit. She looks uncomfortable. I haven’t seen that look in a while. Toby noticed CJ’s new partner, but he had to blink a few times to be sure. Hoynes. 

Toby decided that he would watch this dance a bit more intensely than others. CJ had always had a certain unease around Hoynes. Toby couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew there had been an argument or something there. Whenever CJ had to speak to Hoynes, it usually resulted in her going back to her office and seething in pure frustration and defeat. Definitely a story there. Maybe someday I’ll ask.

Toby continued to sip his scotch while CJ danced with Hoynes. It was a slow song, and he was holding her close. A little too close for the Vice President to be holding the President’s Press Secretary in such a public place. However, he noticed CJ trying to subtly put distance between them. Like Toby, CJ was always attuned to the optics of a situation, every action and every word. As the dance went on, Toby could see Hoynes talking to CJ as she gave him a shy, but cloaked, smile that she reserved for when she had to put on the niceties. Did he just pull her into him? CJ recoiled a bit, but not enough for most people on the dance floor or in the audience to take notice. And in that moment, he could see the slightest hint of panic on CJ’s face. Something is wrong.

 

On the dance floor, CJ was a bit tired after her fourth dance, and she had wanted to find Toby to get a drink. Suddenly, she felt a man grab her hand.

“May I have this dance, CJ?” Hoynes. Shit.

“I was actually going to go rest for a minute…” she trailed off when she realized his grip had tightened, indicating that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer on this dance. Don’t panic, Claudia Jean. It’s just a dance, in a room full of people. A lot of very important people and members of the press.

CJ acquiesced and allowed Hoynes to lead her into the proper formation. He was grinning ear to ear, but CJ felt like she was going to be sick. As she usually did in these situations, she did her best to maintain her composure as she danced with Hoynes. He held her tightly, tighter than she preferred for this kind of dance. She tried to put some distance between them, but he would pull her back in toward him, creating a familiar, intimate stance. I know dances are just a few minutes long, but I’m not sure I can do this.

“You know, you look beautiful tonight.” She could feel his cold eyes trying to find hers as she recoiled. 

When he says it, it sounds so much different than when Toby said it. It’s almost like a curse. She put on her best polite smile, while keeping her eyes downcast, and replied with “thank you.”

He chuckled at her reaction. “Come on, CJ. Don’t be coy with me. Why else do you dress like this? You want men to pay attention to you. You’re a beautiful woman in a swamp full of power-hungry, horny men. What else do you expect when you dangle yourself in front of us like a delicate piece of fruit waiting to be plucked?” Focus, Claudia. You have control. You’re in a room full of people. 

And then he said it, what this whole routine had been hinting at. “Why don’t you come back with me? You know, for old time’s sake. I can get us out of here. What do you say?” CJ felt the breath leave her body and the blood drain from her face. Get away. Just get away. He can’t possibly think I’d say yes. He wants to humiliate me. Again. How much longer do I have to do this? I need air!

Somehow, somewhere, she found the courage to find the words she wanted to say. Dropping all pretense of politeness, she looked into his eyes and responded to the humiliation he’d sprung upon her as an advance. “If I said no, would you accept that this time?”

He laughed again. This time, it was much more sinister than before. “Oh, Claudia Jean Cregg. Do you always have to play this hard to get? You know….” Suddenly, she smelled that old musk scent that she’d recognize anywhere as Hoynes stopped mid-sentence when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey, CJ! You have a call. I think it might be important. Carol is talking about a press junket of some kind?” Oh thank God, Toby! I could kiss you right now!

“Well, I should go take that,” she stammered out almost back to her normal voice and breathing patterns again. CJ made to follow Toby off the dance floor before Hoynes ever got the hint to release his grip on her arm. He’s pissed, but I could care less. I’m ready to be out of here. I need a shower. 

 

Toby could tell that Hoynes was pissed that he interrupted his dance with CJ. However, she seemed relieved as he led her out to the patio. That’s all that matters. 

“Carol is on the phone?”

“No.” Toby paused for a moment before continuing, once again taking CJ’s state. “CJ, are you ok? What the hell was that? You looked stricken.”

CJ sat down on a nearby bench. She folded her arms. She’s shivering. Immediately, he took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders before sitting down next to her.

They sat there for a moment in silence, until finally CJ spoke up with the tears she was choking back much more visible than she realized. “I don’t want to talk about it, Toby. Not with you. Not tonight. Please.” 

“Can I get you something?” He asked her softly in a voice just above a whisper.

“No, thank you.” She took his left hand into her right hand and slunk down to rest her head on his shoulder. By now, this was almost like a private language for them. No words needed to be said. Only comfort needed to be provided. The silence settled over them once more. There, they sat for a while longer.

“Toby?”

“Hmm?”

“When you said I looked gorgeous, what did you mean by that?” Toby blinked a few times. Certainly not the question I thought she would ask me. How the hell do I even answer that?

“That you are in a beautiful dress with your hair and makeup all done up to accent the gorgeous CJ that I see every day. Why?”

CJ took a moment to contemplate Toby’s words, the words that he never misused or minced. “Do you think I dangle myself in front of men here in DC?”

Toby took his right hand and placed it under CJ’s chin, tilting it up toward him. “What?!”

“When I go to events do I make men...think that I’m...available to them?”

What the fuck did Hoynes say to her? Toby wanted to shout. He wanted to scream. A part of him knew where this was headed, but he also knew he couldn’t level up on a guy surrounded by the United States Secret Service. “No, of course not, CJ. You get dressed in formal attire, and you come out here just like the rest of us. That—and the fact that you exude a natural beauty—-does not send off a signal that you’re available to anyone. Anyone who says that is moronic.”

CJ shed a tear. Sweet, Toby. Of course, he wouldn’t think like those men who think they own this town and everyone in it. But he would also tell me the truth. Too much history between us for him not to be truthful. I wish I could be truthful about this, but we can’t afford it. Not now. She felt Toby brush away her tear. 

“CJ you’re a magnificent woman. You’re gorgeous every day because of who you are. Tonight, you put on window dressing like we all did to come out and entertain donors. Do not concern yourself with what pricks the likes of Hoynes say. I’ve got your back. Always.” 

 

Suddenly, Josh and Donna broke out onto the patio. Their arms were linked together, and they were as giddy as two teenagers in love. CJ straightened her posture, but she and Toby continued holding hands.

“Hey! It’s almost time for the countdown. One last dance before the countdown.” Josh was drinking another glass of wine, and Toby could tell he was drunk. Though Donna didn’t say a word, he could tell she was most likely inebriated from the lack of scolding Josh about his “sensitive system.”

Toby caught CJ smile out of the corner of his eye. He met her eyes, and he could tell that once again, they were happy—as much as they ever held happiness.

“Come on, guys! Let’s go dance for tomorrow we have the day off!” Oh yeah, she’s definitely gone too. We should definitely make sure we put them in a car to get home. For their sakes, maybe separate cars.

Toby searched CJ’s eyes, communicating with her silently as they normally did around others. She nodded slightly and laced their fingers together. Toby smiled as he pulled her up.

“Ok, let’s go get another round and let the dancing commence!” Tony pulled CJ up, and she returned his coat. Josh and Donna led the way back into the ballroom. With CJ’s hand in his, Toby shyly asked: “Do you think I could have this dance?”

She giggled, and he smiled. “Of course, Tobs. Of course. I’ve been waiting all night for this dance.”

After getting their drink situation settled and downing the shots Josh had insisted upon, they all went out onto the floor for the last dance of the year. Toby took CJ into his arms easily. They’d danced together many times before, so they weren’t strangers to this game. CJ always followed his lead, and she danced with a flawless precision. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think she could’ve been a ballerina or figure skater in another life.

The song stopped abruptly for the countdown to begin. Toby and CJ stayed facing each other as CJ placed both of her hands on his shoulders. The people around them began to count, but Toby couldn’t take his eyes off CJ who was just staring at him with a smile on her face.

“5...4...3…”

“Thank you, Tobs.”

“2…”

“For what?”

“1…”

“For always being you.” With that, CJ placed her hands on Toby’s face and went in for a kiss. The best way to start the New Year. In spite of CJ catching Donna and Josh making out behind Toby, and Toby catching a visibly pissed off Hoynes glaring at them, all either of them could truly see was each other. More than a ceremonial task, that stroke of midnight kiss was a promise for their best year yet: the one CJ and Toby spent together.

“Happy New Year!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I could spin a few more fics out of this?? Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
